gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
The Madam and the Shifter
The Madam and the Shifter is a side mission from Gravity Rush. It is the second and last part of the Maid Pack DLC. Story Still willing to provide Aujean with the money he needs to find a new home, Kat heads to Melda's mansion to begin her second day of work. However, Kat notices a Police Boat outside the mansion. After the airboat takes off, Aujean appears and approaches Kat, asking her if she has heard about Melda's husband going missing. He settles on the rumor of Melda killing her husband after Kat told him that there was a police boat outside the mansion, claiming that she filed out the missing person's report to make it look like she is worried. Kat believes otherwise and defends her. Kat changes into her maid uniform and enters the mansion ready to work, but Melda is in a very bad mood, even declining a beverage offer from Kat. When Kat shows some sympathy, Melda misinterprets the way Kat is looking at her and dismisses her from work for the day. While outside, Kat notices her exit her home and begins walking off somewhere. Kat feels weird about the situation and decides to follows her while saying out of sight. Not too long after, Melda stops near a ledge and throws something over it. Shortly after, Kat continues to follow her until she ends up at the factory, where Melda calls a cab. An elderly lady near Kat notices Melda in the distance, and she ask Kat if she is the new hired maid, to which Kat answers yes. The lady informs Kat about the bad experience her niece had when she worked for Melda, telling Kat that her niece had gotten worked to the bone and fired over drama. Thinking Melda is going to go out the world the same way she came into it, the lady then reiterates a rumor regarding the husband having left Melda because of her attitude, and she bets that is why she murdered him. Kat, again, defends Melda and tells the lady that she should not believe everything she hears. The lady talks about how she knows someone who saw Melda coming out of Pandora's Fortunes. The cab with Melda inside then takes off, and Kat goes after it while also considering the idea that Melda possibly did kill her husband. The cab arrives at the island with the Karuwari Church and drops her off. She walks to a specific spot and gets on the ground looking for something, while Kat is approached by a police officer. The officer questions her presence here but soon realizes that she is the Gravity Queen. Realizing this, he asks for her help, as yelling was reported in the area. She agrees to help, and after realizing Melda was gone, she checks the area that Melda was looking around for something at. She finds a letter addressed to Melda from Pandora's Fortunes. Knowing that opening up other people's mail is wrong, Kat makes an exception as she feels it is the key to solving the case and that the situation is a matter of life or death. The note reads four lines of instructions, but the first three are crossed out, leading Kat to follow the fourth one ("Go to the root with the secret") and hoping to beat Melda to the location so that she can get down to the bottom of the situation. She finds the location as well as a page to the husband's diary, which Kat suspects is the secret the fortune teller wanted Melda to get rid of, and it reads: She never understands me. May'be she is better off without me. I saw her standing there one day, hovering over my bed, watching me sleep with that cold stare. And that knife glittering in her hand. As Kat reads the note, a strong breeze sends the note flying below the island from her grip. After following it, she ends up finding the lost husband, whom she instantly recognizes from the painting of him inside the mansion, and she is shocked that he is alive and that she found him. Suddenly, Nevi show up, while the husband falls to a lower level—distracted by the Nevi, Kat thinks the Nevi killed him when she looks back to the spot he was in—but Kat defeats them and finds the missing husband again, who she questions if the words he wrote were actually true. The husband informs Kat that what she read was an old idea at a suspense novel that he was experimenting with. He then reveals to her that when he came to the island looking for inspiration on his story, that he fell and could not get back up. Kat takes him back to the surface, and he is reunited with his wife Melda, who is jubilant to see he is ok. It is revealed that Melda had went to Pandora's Fortune in the hope of getting answers to find her husband, since the police were not going to do anything because they thought he had abandoned her. He realizes his obsession, pledges to spend more time with her, and then proposes that they travel the world together. Melda shows concern of leaving the mansion that has been in the family for so long behind, but he feels trapped living that kind of life; he wants to sell it and live life the way he think they should live it. Walkthrough The first objective is a stalker-based stealth mission in which you will have to follow Melda to the designated area without being spotted. It is best to take to the rooftop of the mansion—that way she can be seen and since she will stop at a ledge that is easily viewable from the roof. Once she stops though, you will need to approach her in order for her to initiate the next action that is her throwing something over the edge, but you need to keep your distance so that you are not spotted when she takes off after the throw. When she starts moving again, follow her as she makes her way to the factory. After a conversation with an elderly lady, the second objective begins, and it is another stalker-based stealth segment in which you will need to follow the cab with Melda inside to its destination. As before, follow it but keep your distance. Once at the island, and after the cutscene and conversation with the officer, go to the navigation marker where Kat will find a letter addressed to Melda from Pandora's Fortune. After Kat finishes reading it, head in the exact opposite direction from which Kat is facing—the first tree on the right and near the cliff is where the secret from the letter is. After reading it, head to the next navigation marker where you will find the missing husband. Waves of Nevi will suddenly show up; take them out, and then follow the (last) navigation marker to the area where the husband is. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush